Reset City
Overview: The City Maverick Hunter HQ takes place in, both for the RP and Maverick Wars game, is called Reset City. While the RP and Mav. Wars game may take place in a variety of locations, the city area located in the primary area of the sim is accepted as being a sector of the much larger whole, known as Reset City. History: Reset City is a nearby city, not too far from Abel City, the central location of the primary Maverick Hunter HQ. As such, there is a large Hunter presence. However, while the city is well protected by it's Hunter population, whispers of Mavericks and other organizations have begun to show influence over various areas. The city has numerous boroughs featuring a spectrum of lifestyles, ranging from residential, business sectors, recreational, industrial, and a plethora of public transportation options. Unlike most cities, Reset City has its very own Hunter HQ, which acts as a local police department. Having a central Hunter HQ, units are often dispatched and can swiftly to respond to crises and criminal activities within Reset City, whereas other cities rely on neighboring Hunter departments to be deployed. As a result, Reset City's Hunter force is called upon to respond to incidents across multiple regions. They may not be the largest group of Hunters, and they may be spread thin at times, but they are just as reliable as the central task forces led by X and Zero in Abel City. Landmarks: No decent city would be without it's landmarks and attractions. Be sure to visit them in-world while you're here! Pique Museum (Tutorial Area)- Pique Museum acts as a tutorial area for newcomers to the Maverick Wars game, as well as providing key information about the city. The Maverick Hunters were kind enough to clone their B.I.T. program and send a duplicate unit to the Museum to act as it's clerk there as well. This is probably the first place anyone should visit if they are new to the sim or the game. Direct teleports from the landing zone is available! Inafune National Bank- Founded by Mr. Inafune himself, this bank's number 1 priority is customer satisfaction. Stepping away from the greedy motivations of other banking companies, Inafune Bank is committed to helping out it's clients, providing excellent customer service, and always being available for reliable and impartial advice for investments, savings, and loan opportunities. Within the bank is a set of trading posts where players of the Maverick Wars game can trade resources, ranging from Zenny to Materials to Bolts, creating a prosperous environment where everyone can assist everyone. Also of note is the massive bank vault located deep beneath the city. The deep elevator shaft goes down for quite a while, letting you out in front of what is one of the most durable bank vault doors on the planet, created almost purely from depleted uranium. Not only does this make the door nearly impenetrable, it also make it one of the heaviest objects in the country! Subtanks Cafe- The cafe, next door to Inafune Bank, is a popular hot spot among Reploids and Humans alike. They provide beverages and food for both Humans and Reploids and offer great two-for-one deals on Tuesdays! Named after the supplementary first-aid module carried by many Maverick Hunters, Subtanks will pick you up when you're feeling down and have you feeling recharged in a pinch! Coffee for you human patrons, or an E-tank for you Reploid Regulars. Some Disco Fries to fill you up, or some Mineral Chips to bring your meters back to full. Whatever you need to hit the spot, Subtanks has it. Reboot Park- Reboot Park is a simple and small park, designed to be a slice of nature in an otherwise concrete and metal jungle. Though the trees are artificial, the look is natural enough to relax most visitors who need a break from the metal and grit that surrounds most people's daily lives. Ample benches to take a load off, and a gazebo for some shade, sometimes used for live performances during the summer time season. Sewer System- No city would be complete without an extensive sewer system to handle all of it's waste water and water filtration/treatment. Though it is not recommended for those with a sensitive stomach, the sewers are rather pristine in their appearance due to advanced cleaning and water treatment techniques that have come about in the last century. Though the stigma that sewers are a typically gross place has not faded over the years, they are indeed safe for exploration. Rumor has it that some maintenance crew members have heard mysterious sounds coming from down there. Heavy metallic foot steps, belonging to some apparently large Reploids, voices in the distance, speaking or laughing, and even the sound of energy weapon fire. But no evidence of these events have been found outside of witness testimony. GAIN Station- While GAIN is a mostly shapeless network of job boards and agents, the Official GAIN Corporation sometimes dispatches mobile stations that act as a temporary HQ for their subscribers to find work. These hubs are usually stocked with equipment and items typically used by their agents to complete the most common types of jobs. One of these hubs is located just outside a GAIN office building and Server Center. Surrounded by heavy walls, barbed wire, and a shutter door, one might think a private military was being housed behind those walls, but these are just the typical precautions used by GAIN to ensure members only are allowed anywhere near their highly sensitive information. Maverick Hunter HQ- The centerpiece of the city, The Maverick Hunter HQ serves as a beacon of hope, peace, and protection for the residents therein. It's a relatively small base of operations compared to the central HQ. But due to the rapid expansion of the Maverick Hunters into a psuedo-military rather than their original purpose of being a Reploid-exclusive police force, the HQ in Reset City is approximately the size one might expect from a local Reploid Police force. Equipped with a Teleport hub, self-contained generator, training course, med-bay, holding cells for criminals, and an ever-talkative robot receptionist, the HQ is home to a lot of Hunters and visiting locals alike. Be sure to speak to B.I.T. at the front desk for more information! (He'll be sure to give it to you anyways...) Theres many more landmarks around the city, and perhaps you will find your own interesting scenes and make your own landmarks to remember the city by! Just when you think you've seen it all, there's something else just around the corner! Trivia: Reset City's name was created based on the idea of an acronym, standing for: Rock Eddie Sigma Enker Treble Cain Iris Tron Yellowdevil. This doesn't mean the city is actually identified as this in-world. It's just the way we came to the name. The staff also jokingly have a head-canon describing Reset City as the crash site of the Eurasia Colony in X5, which also "reset" the planet, hence the name. This ominous connotation however is never brought up in any official capacity and is merely shared among the staff